Sisters Before Misters
by Tribute-Potterhead-0331
Summary: Okay, okay, we all think Fabian is the perfect boyfriend ever. But did you know he's a secret player? He asks out both Nina and K.T. and they when they found out, things went down. Written for JaylaHeart's 2013 HoA one Shot day!


**Nina**** Martin's POV**

K.T and I rushed to the school.

"We're gonna be so late!" she said, but I could hear the laugh about to bubble out of my best friend. Soon, she did laugh and tip her head back.

"So? Sweetie won't know. Do you know how late Jerome and Alfie are _everyday?_" I asked.

"Good point." K.T. grinned at me, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Now, let's talk about Fabian." I giggled. K.T. sighed happily.

"He's so cute! I think he might like me." She blushed slightly.

"What about Eddie?" I teased. We had reached the school and we were slipping in the door as the five-minute bell rang.

"Oh, he's looong gone. I don't think he and I would ever work. I don't want a bad boy. I want one of those sweet nerdy types. I want Fabian," K.T. said.

I threw my stuff in my locker, refusing to make eye contact with K.T. She knew I liked Fabian. So why did she randomly like him? It's not fair. I got my books out and walked away. I had plans. I was going to end her crush, one way or the other.

**K.T Rush's POV**

I watched Nina walk away from me, her hair bouncing against her back. I knew she was mad but why? Then, it hit me. I told her I liked Fabian. I felt instantly horrible.

I thought about it. She'd been mentioning Fabian for a while, but she never pinpointed that she actually liked him. I sighed and got my books, not wanting to be late for math. She had to hate me.

"K.T!" I heard his voice from behind me and I felt my blush creep up my neck. I turned.

"Hey, Fabian. What's up?" I grinned.

"Hey, K.T. I was wondering if you understood the science homework? I didn't get to ask you before bed last night." Fabian smiled at me. I almost melted into a puddle at his feet.

"Actually, I didn't understand it, either." I shrugged.

"Oh, well, maybe Nina did. I'll go ask her. Thanks." He patted my arm as he walked away.

I sighed. He so didn't like me.

**Nina Martin's POV**

I had my nose buried into a book as the rest of the day wore on whenever I had free time. I helped Fabian this morning, he said he'd asked K.T. first, but he still asked me. I didn't feel that bad that I liked him, the way he kept looking at me sealed the deal, he was wrapped around my finger. I was going to make sure K.T. knew that. Would she ever really have a chance? She wasn't his type. I was.

I grinned at Alfie when he sat down on the couch across from with Jerome.

"Hey, Alfie. Jerome." I waved. Alfie nodded but kept shooting glances at Jerome and the kitchen nervously.

"Nina, are you good with secrets?" Jerome asked. But before I could answer, a huge bang sounded from the kitchen and Trudy walked out with chocolate frosting on her face.

"Jerome Clark! Alfie Lewis! You are both in big trouble now!" she said. She was holding a rubber spatula like a sword. I bit back laughter and stood.

"I'll help you clean up, Trudy," I offered.

"Oh, no, thank you, Nina. Mr. Clark and Mr. Lewis are cleaning up this whole mess by themselves." She glared at them.

"Mops're in the same place?" Alfie said as they walked into the kitchen.

"You know exactly where they are." Trudy walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

K.T. walked into the living room.

"What was that bang?" she asked.

"Alfie and Jerome made a cake bomb and it exploded when Trudy was icing it," I explained.

K.T. nodded and didn't question it. She knew what happened when you put Alfie and Jerome in the kitchen. She sat next to me and lifted the cover of my book.

"Classic, huh?" she asked. I was reading Shakespeare for English, not of free will.

"Yeah, sadly. I'm more of a _Hunger Games _girl." I shrugged and smiled weakly. I still wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon.

"I don't blame you. All those _thee's and thou's._ All that is confusing." K.T. laughed.

I turned my attention back to my book, meaning, _I don't want to talk to you, Kara Tatianna. Shut up. _Fabian walked into the room. I could feel K.T. turn her flirt on. I groaned inwardly.

"Hey, there, Fabian. Surprised to see you here." Her voice was so sugary sweet, I swear I got a cavity. I groaned inwardly. Well, he did live here.

"Hi, K.T. Hey, Nina." I felt Fabian's eyes bore into the top of my head. I looked up and smiled and looked back down. I was not going to talk to him. It wasn't his fault but K.T. was trying to get her digs in on him, but I didn't want to talk to him.

"So, what's up in the land of Fabian? That's a land I'd like to live in," K.T. said. She winked. I gagged.

"Uh, well, I...uh... Was here to see Nina." He smiled at me.

I gave K.T. a look that read, _Yeah, I won._

**K.T. Rush's POV**

I watched Nina and Fabian walk away, probably to make out. I closed my eyes and two tears rolled down my cheeks. My so-called best friend and crush prancing off together for a date. This was awful. I ran a hand through my hair and leaned my head back. I heard a door close and I wiped my eyes. It was Trudy.

"Hello, K.T.," she said. She smiled, but then seeing my tear-streaked face, looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Should be, anyway. Thanks." I smiled weakly and walked upstairs, my heart breaking with each step. Nina and Fabian. _Fabina. _Ugh. I hated both of them.

**Nina Martin's POV**

Fabian and I went outside, and walked around in the garden. It was a pretty day, the sky just dotted with a few puffball clouds spaced just perfectly. I felt the sun beating down on my curls, it felt perfect. Especially since I was with Fabian. Alone with Fabian, I should say.

"So, uh, you and K.T. okay?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's complicated. Boy issues." I wasn't going to tell him it was about him, obviously. I wasn't stupid.

"Oh, okay." I saw Fabian's cheeks get red.

"Yeah, but anyway, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know...are you free this Friday?" He gave me a sideways look.

I blushed and I swear my heart almost popped out of my chest. I hesitated a second before I answered. I didn't want to seem desperate. Plus, I had to think what I was doing Friday. Absolutely nothing. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm free. Why?" I asked. Good, my voice came out smooth and sexy. Yeah, score one for Nina! Fabian's voice brought me out of my short victory celebration.

"Well, I was wondering if you and I could catch a movie?" he asked. His face got redder as he asked. I smiled at him.

"Sure. I can't wait." And just like that, I was going on a date with Fabian Rutter.

**K.T. Rush's POV**

It was driving me insane wondering what Fabian and Nina had to talk about so privately. When Nina came back into Anubis House, she was grinning ear-to-ear.

"You look happy," I commented.

"Yeah, I am," she replied, picking up her book and closing it.

"Why?" I asked. I had to know.

"Oh, just life," Nina answered vaguely.

"Nina, you've never been this happy about _life_ ever. I've known you since we were seven. Spill." I put one hand on my hip and looked at her.

"No. Is it any of your business?" she said. Her voice wasn't snotty, but I felt defeated.

"I'm your best friend, though. What did you and Fabian talk about? I deserve to know," I answered. Nina looked at me, shook her head, and walked away.

I looked at my beat up Converse and felt tears snake down my cheek. Did I just lose my best friend?

**Nina Martin's POV **

There wasn't an inkling of an idea that I was going to tell K.T. that Fabian asked me out. She'd try to sabotage it, one way or the other. But then again, the sensitive part of me wanted to forgive her and be her best friend again. I walked upstairs to K.T. and my room. Her bed was perfectly made up, her pillows even fluffed perfectly. Mine was in shambles as always. I almost wanted to go over there and mess up her bed just for spite, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to ruin the poor girl.

I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I hurt K.T., but I was going on a date with Fabian. I felt bad in a way, but the other half of me wanted to rub it in her face that I got Fabian and she didn't. I crossed my arms and pouted.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Nina?" K.T.'s voice was soft through the door.

"Yeah?" I asked. I rolled over onto my belly and looked at K.T. when she opened the door.

"Can we talk, please? It's important." She walked in the room and sat criss-cross applesauce on her bed.

"Yeah, what?" I said.

She sighed, but looked happy. "I got some major news!"

"What?" I was getting annoyed already.

"_Fabian asked me out!"_

WHAT?!

**K.T. Rush's POV**

I watched Nina's reaction when I told her. She didn't look happy.

"What day?" she asked quietly.

"Friday. We're going to go see a movie."

Hurt dominated her face. She blinked and played with the quilt on her bed.

"Nina? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Fabian asked me out for Friday, too..." She whispered it to where I could barely hear her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he asked me out to see a movie on Friday. Just like you." A fat tear dripped out of one eye. My heart broke.

"Nina...I..." I let my voice drift off, not sure what else to say.

"No, don't. I-uh- gotta go." She stood and rushed from our room, biting back tears. I chased after her. Before I could get to her, she had closed the bathroom door.

"Nina? Will you open the door?" I asked. "Please?"

"Why? It's unlocked anyway." Nina sniffled from behind the door. I turned the knob and saw Nina laying on the floor, her hair splayed out behind her. I smiled at her weakly.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't know he asked you out, too. You didn't tell me," I said. She shook her head, her hair probably picking up dirt from the floor.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." She sat up in one fluid motion. I slid down the wall next to her.

"I'll cancel," we said at the same time. Nina smiled through the tears.

"No, you-" we had done it again.

"You can't cancel," Nina said in a rush, making it to the point where we couldn't say it at the same time. I laughed.

"I'll cancel, you've liked him a lot longer than I have," I said.

"Wait... I have an idea..." she said thoughtfully.

"Oh, God. Should I get the fire extinguisher?"

**Nina Martin's POV**

Friday rolled around K.T. and I had a plan. Well, half of a plan.

"So all we have is that when you and Fabian go to the movies, I'll be waiting. When I see you with him, I'll pretend to get mad, make a scene and throw Pepsi on him?" K.T. asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. We could then tell him that we've known all along and still have the upper hand because we had publicly shamed him. But, order Sprite, it has more carbonation and will burn more if it gets in his eyes."

Plan Publicly Humiliate Fabian Rutter was a go.

K.T. and I got ready for the dates together, planning out our outfits where they matched, but not to where it was "a fashion faux pas" as K.T. called it. She was wearing her favorite purple shirt and tealish-green jeans and her Converse. I was wearing a striped shirt with my pink ripped up jeans and zebra print ballet flats. We both looked hot if I did say so myself.

"Okay, so Fabian told me to meet him there, so you go with him and I'll show up, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"You got it, girl." I grinned. I walked downstairs slowly, like a princess to make Fabian wait. He was gonna get it. Fabian was a secret player, he deserved to be embarrassed.

Fabian was waiting in the living room, looking smug and nervous all at once.

"Nina, you look amazing." He smiled his 10,000 watt smile at me. Oh, he was going to look amazing with Sprite on his head, too.

"Thanks. What movie are we going to see?" I asked.

"What about _Despicable Me 2? _It looks funny. And I know you've been wanting to see it..." he said tantalizingly.

I smiled. "Sure, sounds fun. But can we find an empty or close to empty theater?" I asked.

Fabian's eye brows raised. I knew what he was thinking, I wanted to correct him, but, let the poor boy have _some_ fun. He held out his arm like a gentleman, and I took it. He smiled again and we walked out the door.

When we got to the theater, Fabian led me to an almost empty screening room and we took seats in the middle. I shot K.T. a text that said:

**We're in 3. C u in 20?**

_**Sounds good... MUAHAHAH...**_

**LOL.**

I closed my phone and let Fabian put his arm around me. I snuggled into him, the cotton of his shirt rubbing my arm. The lights dimmed and I heard a door open at the last minute.

"NINA? FABIAN?!" K.T. shrieked. I whipped around to look at Fabian.

"What's_ she _doing here? This is our date!" I said. He gave me a surprised look that said, "I have no idea!" I knew he did.

K.T. came rushing down the aisle, her Sprite in hand.

"No, I think you're wrong. This is mine and Fabian's date," she said. I tugged my ear, this was our secret sign. She nodded subtly and stomped one foot.

"Girls, I-uh- well..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as K.T.'s can of Sprite poured down on his brown hair. He looked at us, his face shocked and confused. People around were whispering about it. I stood with my chin up high. Just let them wonder what in the heck happened.

"Don't explain, we know. We know that you asked both of us out, don't try to deny it." Fabian's cheeks got red from embarrassment and anger. I held up one hand when he tried to explain himself.

"Don't bother, Fabian. We don't care," K.T. said.

"I couldn't have said it better, my friend." I looked at her triumphantly. She nodded.

We linked arms and walked out of the theater, leaving Fabian in his puddle of Sprite. You know what they said, sisters before misters...

**(A/N: I wrote this for JaylaHeart's House of Anubis one shot day. Thanks for letting me be in it :D Now before I get any angry PMs saying "K.T and Nina aren't even from the same season._ I know that!_ It was just a fun idea I had. So, thanks R&R please and thanks)**


End file.
